Ghost Hunt Chat Room
by Golden Wattle
Summary: What happens when the Ghost Hunt cast find a chat room? R and R but keep it nice please. Implied Naru x Mai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**NARU:** I'm just here to let you know the author hasn't got the intelligence to think up an idea as great as Ghost Hunt.

**ME:** Ass! Follow the damn script!

**NARU:** Idiot…

**ME:** That's it!

**NARU:** O.O

**ME:** I order you to wear colors, and be happy about it. And smile, all the time... GOT IT? *scary face*

**NARU:** *screams and runs*

Naru's worst nightmare! XD

Then again, it may frighten everyone else…

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ghost Hunt Online Chat**

**Chapter One**

Mai Taniyama sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen, her boredom getting the best of her. There were no new cases or people to help, so she had begun playing solitaire. Yet now even that began to bore her. Mai decided to try a new online chat room her friend had told her about. She glanced around the office, making sure her slave-driver boss, Kazuya Shibuya, wasn't around. He wasn't, so she logged in…

**- In the Chat Room -**

**Sweet_Dreamer has logged in.**

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Hello? Anyone here?

**Sweet_Dreamer:** …

**Kazuya_Shibuya has logged in.**

**Sweet_Dreamer: **OMG. Hey Naru!

**Kazuya_Shibuya: **What Mai?

**Sweet_Dreamer: **You're not very creative with your username you know… -.-'

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** I have more important things to do.

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Oh?

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** Like my JOB. Which is, amazingly enough, what you should be doing at this moment, instead of chatting online. OR DO YOU WANT TO BE FIRED?

**Sweet_Dreamer:** O.O *gulp*

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** I'm waiting for my tea, Mai….

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Yes…

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** I mean now, Mai.

**Sweet_Dreamer has logged off.**

**-Out of Chat Room-**

"Damn it, how did he know I was online? And in that chat room too?" Mai muttered to herself while preparing Naru's tea.

"Hey Mai!" Monk-san said, walking through the door.

"Oh, hey, Monk".

At that moment Mai walked away leaving the tea.

"Mai? The tea?" Monk called. 'Oh well, it's all mine now!' he thought, all the while drinking the hot tea. In an instant he spat it out into the potted plant nearby.

"How the hell does Naru drink this?!" He then poured the rest into the pot.

"Enjoy that, plant guy, no human could possibly drink it".

After he left, the plant began to die.

**-Back in Chat Room-**

**???? has logged in.**

**????:** Hello Naru. :)

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** Do I know you?

**????: **I hope so! Guess…

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** No.

**????:** -.-' Man, you are so stupid.

**Kazuya_Shibuya: **Gene? How the hell…?

**????:** ….did I know you were online? Mai… She's so nice. XD

**????: **How she puts up with your attititude I'll never know. XD

**Sweet_Dreamer has logged in.**

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** Where's my tea?

**Sweet_Dreamer:** I don't know. Where is it?

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** This isn't funny Mai.

**Sweet_Dreamer:** I'm not joking. D:

**????: **Don't worry, Mai.

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Who are you?

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** I don't know him.

**Sweet_Dreamer:** …

**????:** That's REAL nice.. D:

**Slave_2_The_Computer has logged in.**

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Hey Lin! See Naru, he's got a more imaginative username.

**Slave_2_The_Computer:** …

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Same old Lin… -.-'

**Slave_2_The_Computer:** If you're looking for the tea, Mai, Monk-san tipped it into the potted plant…

**Sweet_Dreamer: **WTF? He is so dead…

**Slave_2_The_Computer:** …

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Lin…?

**Slave_2_The_Computer:** Nothing…

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** Lin?

**????:** Lin…? What's wrong?

**Slave_2_The_Computer:** Well, you'll never guess what I saw online…

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Show us.

***sends pic. to everyone in chat***

**Sweet_Dreamer: **What the…? *faints in shock*

**????: ***beyond words* O.O

**Kazuya_Shibuya: **… Lin? Where the hell…?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger *dramatic music* **

**What did Lin show them a picture of that shocked them all so much? Find out next chappie!**

**Please read and review! Be nice please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: **Mai? Mai? *Waves hand in front of Mai's face* Hello?

MAI: … *unconscious*

**ME: **You know what? I'll do the disclaimer…

**MAI: **…

**ME: **I do not own Ghost Hunt… *thinks to self* Is she ok?

**MAI:** …

**Just so you remember:**

**Slave_2_The_Computer is Lin**

**Sweet_Dreamer is Mai**

**???? is Gene**

**Kazuya_Shibuya is Naru (obviously)**

**Enjoy! XD**

**P.S: Thanks for all the hits and reviews!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Chapter One Recap**

**Slave_2_The_Computer:** Well, you'll never guess what I saw online…

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Show us.

***sends pic. to everyone in chat***

**Sweet_Dreamer: **What the…? *faints in shock*

**????: ***beyond words* O.O

**Kazuya_Shibuya: **… Lin? Where the hell…?

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Ghost Hunt Online Chat**

**Chapter Two**

Everyone stared at the screen for a while, unable to move due to shock. The picture was of a sleeping Naru, wearing colors, smiling and holding a teddy bear. (my friend gave me this idea) While everyone was stuck in a stunned moment, Lin had sent the embarrassing picture to John Brown, Ayako and Monk. He told them what chat room they were in, and waited for them to log on…

**- In The Chat Room -**

**????: **Mai? Mai!!!

**Sweet_Dreamer:** … O.O

**I_need_therapy has logged in.**

**Traumatized_beyond_belief has logged in.**

**Laughing_Miko has logged in.**

**Coz_I'm_School_Prez has logged in.**

**I_need_therapy: **Hey guys. Just got the pic. from Lin. Does anyone know a good therapist? Or where I can get shock therapy?

**Sweet_Dreamer: **…

**I_need_therapy: **Mai? Are you okay?

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Y..yeah… I think so Monk…

**Traumatized_beyond_belief: **I don't think I've seen anything so shocking in my life.

**????: **Same for me John. XP

**Traumatized_beyond_belief: **Do I know you?

**????: ***shrugs* Dunno, ask Naru…

**Coz_I'm_School_Prez: **Naru?

**Kazuya_Shibuya: **… *mutters incomprehensively*

**Laughing_Miko: ***Laughs* Our Naru's in shock! XD

**I_need_therapy: **So is Mai…. *pats Mai's head*

**Laughing_Miko: **Sorry Mai… *hugs Mai*

**Kazuya_Shibuya has logged off.**

**????: **Wait a sec… *looks closer at pic* Isn't that one of your teddy bears Mai?

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Holy… it is! How did he get it? Or was it photo shopped? Heeeey… how do you know anyways?

**????:** *blushes* Errr….

**Slave_2_The_Computer: **Sorry Mai, its real…

**Laughing_Miko: ***wicked laugh*Blackmail here I come!

**Slave_2_The_Computer: **I wouldn't do that if I were you…

**Laughing_Miko: **Why on Earth not?

**Slave_2_The_Computer: **I'll show you…

***sends pic to everyone in chat***

(The pic is of Ayako wearing the most ugly clothes ever, and singing into a hairbrush.)

**Sweet_Dreamer: **OMG… Have you got embarrassing pics of everyone? O.O *suddenly very afraid*

**Slave_2_The_Computer: **Yeah… Never know when blackmail will be necessary XD *evil laugh*

**Coz_I'm_School_Prez: **I'm suddenly very afraid….

**Coz_I'm_School_Prez has logged off.**

**Laughing_Miko: **You are so dead, Lin…*sharpens claws*

**Laughing_Miko has logged off.**

**Traumatized_beyond_belief: **Remind me never to piss him off…

**Traumatized_beyond_belief has logged off.**

**Sweet_Dreamer: So Lin…**

**Slave_2_The_Computer:** Sorry Mai, got to go…

**Slave_2_The_Computer has logged off.**

**????: **Sorry Mai, I have to go too…

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Will you come back?

**????: **Don't worry Mai, we'll meet each other again… I promise.

**Sweet_Dreamer: **Who are you?

**????: **A friend…

**???? has logged off.**

**Sweet_Dreamer: ***sighs* And I'm alone again…

**- Out of Chat Room -**

"Lin… has everyone left the chat?" Naru asked Lin through the slightly opened door of his assistant's office.

"Yeah, just Mai is still there", Lin muttered, not looking up from his computer screen

"Good", Naru replied, shutting the door quickly behind him.

But he wasn't fast enough; Lin distinctly saw a grin of delight on his face.

"Hey, you can come out of hiding now", Lin said. Out from behind his desk emerged the John, Monk and Ayako.

"Do you reckon they know it was set up?" Ayako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No way", Monk said, grinning broadly.

"Yet if that narcissistic bastard hurts Mai in any way, I'll personally kill him", Ayako says, glaring at Lin.

John stayed quiet, rubbing his head where the fuming Ayako had hit him. She had whacked anything within range, and unfortunately his head had been one such thing.

Lin simply ignored them.

"What the hell was Yasuhara doing there anyway? And that other person?" Lin asked after some thought. "They weren't part of the plan…"

"Well, actually, I don't know…" Ayako said. At that moment they all glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A scary, blackmailing Lin? Eeek! O.O**

**And what on Earth is Naru planning? And the others?**

**Find out next chappie (if, of course, you want me to write another one…?)**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

LIN: …

**ME: You know what? I wish Naru was here. He actually SAID the damn disclaimer.**

**LIN: …**

**ME: Dammit! Lin, go back to your computer! *****mutters* Antisocial much…?**

**LIN: *glares***

**ME: *glares back***

**JOHN: Anyway, while those two have a glare off, I'm here to let you know Shinobi does not own Ghost Hunt. And also, please enjoy the story.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Ghost Hunt Online Chat

**Chapter Three**

Mai continued to stare at her computer screen long after the others were gone. She was hoping that somebody, anybody, would log in and chat with her. She glanced up briefly and only then realized how quiet it was in the SPR offices. It was a rare moment, when there was no Naru demanding her for tea.

In fact, it frightened her somewhat. What the hell was he doing?

Yet at that moment, a message popped up on the screen to indicate she had received a message into her work email account. Mai quickly opened the message and began to read, a grin slowly emerging on her face.

Whatever it was made her laugh; she was doubling over with tears in her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mai returned to the chat room, and sat waiting for five minutes. And, just as she was about to exit, somebody else logged in.

**- In the Chat Room -**

**Ghost_Huntr has logged in.**

**Ghost_Huntr: **Hey Mai, what do you think of my new username? Awesome, huh? ^^

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Who the hell are you? *mutters to self* It sure isn't Naru.

**Ghost_Huntr:** Ouch. Harsh. D:

**Sweet_Dreamer:** …? Are you ok? O.o

**Ghost_Huntr:** Wonderful, why?

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Are you drunk or something? You're acting really weird.

**Ghost_Huntr:** nggjimbjdpfymfl;kj'dsd

**Sweet_Dreamer:** WTF? Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… O.O

**- Out of Chat Room -**

Ayako slapped the back of the Monk's head, scowling all the while. "You stupid prat, Naru doesn't talk like that!" she exclaimed, slapping him again for good measure. "Lin, could you take over?"

The otherwise silent Lin said, "Yep", and shoved the Monk out of the chair. He then took over his position in the chat.

**- In the Chat Room –**

**Ghost_Huntr:** Sorry Mai, the Monk was being a pain in the ass.

**Sweet_Dreamer:** O.o Since when did you notice? Or care for that matter?

**Ghost_Huntr:** Would you like to go on a date? With me?

**Sweet_Dreamer: **WTF? Who the hell are you? =.= I will kill you, imposter.

**- Out of Chat Room -**

"Umm, guys. I think she was serious", the timid John said, inching towards the door. He opened the door and took one step towards freedom; when Ayako grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, looking positively scary. John whimpered in fear but made no more moves toward the door. Just towards the window, which was sadly too high for him to reach.

**- In the Chat Room - **

**Ghost_Huntr:** He he... XD

**Kazuya_Shibuya has logged in.**

**Sweet_Dreamer:** I'm officially confused… O.o

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** Mai, tea!

**Sweet_Dreamer:** Yes, Naru…

**Sweet_Dreamer has logged off.**

**Kazuya_Shibuya:** *death glare* Don't you four have work to do? And Monk, don't touch the oil painting, it's worth more than all your wages together.

**- Out of Chat Room -**

"What the hell?" Ayako screeched, much to the amusement of Mai, whom had positioned herself outside the office. Monk had pulled his hand quickly away from an oil painting on the wall that he was fascinated with, and looked around confused.

"How did he know?" John asked, watching as the Monk began to look around the room for cameras, or anything.

At this moment, Mai stepped through the door.

"Try the web cam", she said grinning.

Lin pressed a few keys, and Naru's face popped up on the screen.

"Holy shit! You knew what we were doing the whole time!" Monk cried in horror.

"Yes", Naru replied, grinning wickedly. "Mai, come on. I feel like celebrating".

"What?" she asked.

"Why, the fact that I stunned them all into silence of course".

Mai turned and realized he was right. Monk had planted himself in a corner, looking slightly deflated. Ayako had plain fainted out of shock. John, he was looking sickly and leaning against the wall. Lin, well, nobody knew what Lin was thinking normally, but now he wore a look of pure horror.

"Is that a date?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah, suppose it is", he said, shrugging.

"Then doesn't it mean their plan worked?"

"No, because they were meant to set us up, asking each of us pretending to be the other", he said. "We just messed it up, because they wanted to watch the 'date'".

Mai laughed, not knowing what else to do.

Together they walked though the door, laughing at the fact they had destroyed their co-workers plan.

A few minutes after they left, Monk lifted his head and said, "Guys, we were punk'd".

Nobody could disagree, in fact, they could hardly move; they all simply nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOL... What can I say? XD Sorry guys, but I'm stopping the story here. I have run out of ideas *sobs*

**Shinobi**

P.S Thanks for all your reviews! Please review this one for me! 


End file.
